Love Melodies
by kazumas
Summary: Theme Two: SMILE. Even if just once more, Akira wanted to see 'him' again. Akira/Atsuki Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: MASK

**Title:** Mask  
**Fandom/Pairing(s):** Lux Pain - Akira Mido x Atsuki Saijo**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this entry except for the story plot.**  
Summary:** Everyone hides behind a mask - except for Akira.  
**Notes: **For my best friend who asked me to write themes for AkiAtsu. :)

* * *

_**M A S K**_

With the power of Σ (Sigma), Atsuki knew all about everyone he met - including their darkest, deepest secrets.

His sixth-sense power to be able to read minds of his surroundings and people made him realize how the world is full of lies and two-faced people. Everyone had a mask on to protect themselves from the world before them.

Except when he met Akira Mido at Kisaragi High School. When the two met, another classmate - Rui - whom was also Akira's childhood friend, mentioned how Akira was _painfully honest _despite his rough appearance.

Later, Atsuki found out that Rui was right; because it was so easy to read - not only Akira's thoughts - but his facial expressions and predictive actions. Atsuki found it so easy and comfortable to be in the green-haired teenager's presence; because Akira had nothing to hide and spoke whatever was on his mind.

So whenever Atsuki was with Akira, he felt like the world was pure. And he was at peace.

* * *

I haven't written anything in a long while, but when I started playing Lux Pain just a few weeks ago, I fell in love with these two boys. :)

I apologize for this being short and kinda.. out of whack? I suppose you can think of this as a prologue.  
Each chapter will contain it's own "theme" from a challenge I was given from a friend. Not all of these are necessarily connected to each other.


	2. Chapter 2: SMILE

**Title:** Smile**  
Fandom/Pairing(s):** Lux Pain - Akira Mido x Atsuki Saijo**  
Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this entry except for the story plot.**  
Summary:** Even if just once more, Akira wanted to see 'him' again.  
**Notes: **Spoilers for those who have not gotten the "best" ending for Lux Pain.

* * *

_**S M I L E**_

Even_** now**_, _I_ am still un**able** to_ for__get_those _**times**_.

_One_** more **time, _I_ _**want **__you_back.

Just _on_ce _**more**_, I want to **see **_you_.

Time flies when one becomes an adult.

High school graduation came around the corner and next thing Akira knew, he was twenty years old and was attending Kisaragi's community college. It wasn't an outstanding college - definitely not one like where Ryo or Hibiki went to, or one that had a program that allowed Mika to travel overseas and further her future career as a journalist - but he didn't have to worry about his choice of college or his future, since he already decided to stay at Sweet Ring with his dad.

When he graduated, his father talked to him and told Akira numerous times that he didn't have to stay and take over the bakery. But all Akira simply said was that he didn't feel forced by deciding to take on bakery - it was what he really wanted.

Also, Akira didn't really want to leave Kisaragi.

So now, at twenty years old, the green-haired man spent most of his days working (or rather "training") at Sweet Ring, visiting his Master's dojo (every now and then) and attending random classes at his community college. Life was ordinary and busy everyday, but some part of him was sort of... out of it.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Akira felt like the way he was back when he was seventeen. His mind was full of empty thoughts, he was more aloof than usual, and he didn't feel like he had the urge to _do anything_.

_Someone _was missing, and everyday he wished that _someone_ would came back.

Sometimes, Akira would be so out of it and depressed that he would take a week or two off from the bakery, and train over at the dojo to clear his mind. Only then he wouldn't have to feel the pain of missing someone so badly.

Though as days, weeks, even months continued being ripped off of the calendar, Akira turned out more depressed than he would ever imagined. Of course, he would never tell his friends how much in pain he was lately. It would be too selfish of him to act depressed in front of all of his friends - especially when he knew that he was not the _only one _who missed _Atsuki Saijo_. So he buried his feelings in order to lessen the worry from his friends, as well as the pain he constantly felt in his heart.

Recently, Akira was feeling so out of it that he decided to take a break from everything. He told his father that he was just stumped with research papers and needed some time off. He felt bad for leaving and forcing his father to hire a part-time worker in his absence - especially when Akira did nothing but stay cooped up in his room during this time.

He knew he couldn't stay like this forever though.

So after a week or so, Akira decided to force himself to smile and take on life just as he did before. He felt like he had to force himself - before he would lose his sanity.

The first place Akira decided to visit - after his long shut-in vacation - was his father's bakery to see how the place has been since he left. He also needed to let his father know that he was "done with his research papers" and thus "have the free time to work again".

However, before he was even five feet from reaching the entrance of Sweet Ring, Akira was surprised to find the door open from inside and someone greeting him from inside, "C'mon in!"

"Hey, newbie! You're suppose to say _'welcome'_ to all of our customers!" Akira could hear his father shouting from behind.

But, this scene, Akira knows it all too well from three years ago.

Just _**take **_me back _to_ the **day **you were _h__**e**__r__**e**_.

**S****ome**_body_ just t**a**ke_ me _back.

_"Alright, Akira, it's your first time working here. You should be at least able to take care of the front, right?" Akira's father just stared at him, arms folded across his chest, and a look of uncertainty outlined his expression._

_"Sure thing, it can't be THAT hard," Akira had an air of confidence around him. Well, he had to, since he was the one who asked his father if he would work here at Sweet Ring._

_Right then, out of the corner of his eyes, Akira spotted through the bakery's windows a familiar, silver-haired student right outside. Ignoring his father, who was lecturing him about customer-service, Akira immediately dashed out to the front door and opened it with the dumbest, yet happiest grin on his face._

_"Saijo! C'mon in!"_

_Immediately after he said that, his father had joined Akira next to the entrance with a not-so-pleased look on his face. "What did you just say, Akira?"_

_"Huh?" The green-haired teen looked quite confused, "But.. Saijo is a friend?"_

_"IDIOT! You're suppose to say 'welcome' to ALL of our customers!"_

_His father's roaring voice nearly sent Akira being thrown off his feet, and made him slightly pissed at being called an 'idiot' in front of the entire bakery._

_But, it was worth seeing that look of amusement and smile on Atsuki Saijo's face._

So _**once **_again _I_ can **see** y_o_u.

Akira wondered if he actually lost his sanity and was dreaming. If he was though, there was no way in hell he wanted to wake up.

"Ats-"

"Don't just stand out there, come in," Atsuki Saijo interrupted a very shocked Akira.

Silence reigned on for a good, few seconds as it was obvious that Akira's mind and body couldn't process anything that was going on today. And, apparently, the shocked was starting to show on Akira's face too, for the telepath couldn't help but start smiling and chuckling quietly.

The laugh. The smile. _His_ words. _His _face. It was everything Akira wanted to see even if it was just once more.

Then all of the feelings he had buried, for all of these years, unleashed themselves in a single tear drop that slid down the contours of Akira's face.

Seeing this, Atsuki had cease his chuckling and slowly walked over towards the taller man. He then reached up and brushed away the tear drop with the back of his hand.

A small, kind, warm smile traced Atsuki's lips as he whispered, "I'm back..."

* * *

Second update, sorry it took me forever.

I actually have a lot of these written out, but after a full day of work I kinda just pass out before being able to type this up at home. :(

Here's a longer chapter and this idea has been on my mind FOREVER. I thought this scene was so cute from the game and hilarious when Akira mixed up the "waitress" and "waiter" part. XD

This chapter was greatly inspired by Cho Shin Sung's "Last Kiss" song. :)


End file.
